PPG Boy
by Vampirelove61813
Summary: In this little twist, the ppg have a boy member named Brad, and Buttercup is the professor. What will becometh of our girls and Brad as they get older or will they get older. Who knows except for me and derekjohnd999, my partner in crime, and the very awesome readers. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**hey people so this story was created by me and the person who gave me this idea is, derekjohnd999. So I hope u like it.**

Prof. Buttercup's pov.

"Now, the last ingredients. Some sugar, some spicey jalapenos, and everything nice to create a fantastic child!" Mixing it powerfully I forgot that the chemical X was above me and my mixing spoon hit it with such force that chemical X went into the mixture. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! An explosion went off in my lab. But standing there was not one chil, not two children, but THREE children. Two were girls but the one child was a ... boy.

"Hello mother." All of them said at once.

_They must be triplets._ "Hello children, come, you must be exhausted and you're very dirty." She quickly took the children upstairs into the bathroom and turned on the water. They were all naked so she dumped them into the shallow but warm water.

"It's not warm enough." The boy used heat vision and made it a lot hotter.

"Now it's hot." The blonde haired girl said. She used ice vision and made it the right temperature for everyone.

The red head look from the brown haired boy to the blonde haired girl saying, "Guys quit it u r making our mommy confused. Mommy, what is our names?"

"Ummmmmmmm, Your name is Blossom. The other girl shall be... Bubbles. And the boy, last but not least, your name shall be... Brad."

"Brad, stop heating the water!" Bubbles yelled at Brad.

"You stop cooling it to be so cold Brad!" Bubbles yelled in her sweet voice.

"Stop u two!" Blossome yelled at bot of them.

"Well, in a few years u guys won't be able to take baths with each other so just wait until then okay?" Prof. Buttercup sighed. "Come on lets get out of the tub and get u dressed in clothes. Um, Brad, I wasn't expecting a boy so u have to wear this dress until I get back with boy clothes." She put every single on of them in dresses and went to the store. Grabbing a bunch of boy clothing she paid and left the store. Coming home she put Brad into a cute green outfit. "There, Good as new."

* * *

**What do you think? Umm, derekjohnd999 what do u think, Did I do well? Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so second chapter, review please!**

Buttercup's pov.

"Good morning children, today is the day you go to school. Get up!"

"Ok..." Blossom yawned and got dressed.

Bubbles got up and dressed without a word.

"I'm still tired." Brad pulled the covers over his head.

"Brad, GET UP _NOW._"

"Ok ok ok ok, I'm up." Brad got dressed to, grumbling.

"Ok lets go! Into the car." i'm in the front seat and watch as... the three children _flew_ to the car and put on their seat belts. "Kids, no flying in class ok, also no showing ur super powers."

"Yes mom." All three said at once.

'They called me mom!'

10 mins later

"We are here, now that I know you can fly, I expect u fly to school everyday. You will land where no one can see you and u fly so high no one will see you either, you here me?"

"Yes mom."

"Now go have fun and you're last names are Utonium. Listen and be good."

Brad's pov.

"Yes mom." We said. Then mom left.

"I think we need to go inside." Blossom said.

"Ok" Bubbles said.

"Come on slow pokes!" I was already ahead of them. Pokey oaks, the name of this school, had a male teacher out front and kids streaming into the building. So I followed them. I stoped infront of the teacher and said, "Hi, my sisters and I are new."

"Oh ha ha the utoniums! Come inside, and wait by my desk, i'll introduce you to the class."

"ok!" Bubbles and Blossom said as they finally caught up.

We went in and stood by the desk.

"Welcome class and good moring! We have triplets joining our class. My name is , why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Blossom!"

"I'm Bubbles."

"And I'm Brad!"

"HI Blossom, Bubbles, and Brad! Welcome to cityvile!"

The whole day was boring and it was only fun when I met Mitch. Mitch was kind of cool. Princess was so annoying. Who names their child princess Morbucks? Then mom pick us up and then we went home. Bubbles took a nap. Blossom _studied_. I played video games. Then we ate dinner and went to bed. I hopd school isn't like this everyday.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Let me know ok.**


End file.
